


Family

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [37]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Molly needs a coat.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Molly and his coat :’)From my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Family

He was empty when they found him.  They welcomed him as family—a family of big tents and big performances, loud voices and loud colors.

Time wore those colors out, but they kept the discarded scraps: Orna’s scarves, the Knot Sisters bedsheets, Gustav’s hats, Toya’s dresses, Bo’s shirts. Yasha’s cloak.  For repairs.

One day, Molly brought the scarps to a seamstress and asked for a coat.  She needed more.  He gave her all his coin and told her to fill his family in with the most extravagant fabric she had.

If you’re an empty canvas, why not paint it bold?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
